Quentin Tarantino
thumb|Quentin Tarantino bei den 82ten [[Oscar|Academy Awards (Photo:Michael Connors)|right|220px]] Quentin Jerome Tarantino ist ein US-amerikanischer Regisseur, Filmproduzent, Drehbuchautor und Schauspieler. Er ist zweifacher Oscar- und Golden Globe-Preisträger sowie Gewinner der Goldenen Palme der Internationalen Filmfestspiele von Cannes.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quentin_Tarantino Zur Person Leben *Ausführlicher Lebenslauf auf Wikipedia (Deutsch) *Ausführlicher Lebenslauf auf Wikipedia (Englisch) Statements & Interviews Interviews *Quentin Tarantino: Interviews (Google-Books) von Quentin Tarantino. Sammlung Diverse Interviews. Artikel *'11.10.2013:' Quentin Tarantino erklärt, warum er "Lone Ranger" für einen der besten Filme des Jahres hält von Björg Prüßmeier auf Filmstarts.de Filmographie Als Regisseur * 1987: My Best Friend’s Birthday * 1992: Reservoir Dogs – Wilde Hunde (Reservoir Dogs) * 1994: Pulp Fiction * 1997: Jackie Brown * 2003: Kill Bill – Volume 1 (Kill Bill: Vol. 1) * 2004: Kill Bill – Volume 2 (Kill Bill: Vol. 2) * 2007: Death Proof – Todsicher (Death Proof) * 2009: Inglourious Basterds * 2012: Django Unchained Als Regiebeteiligter * 1995: Four Rooms (Teilregie) * 2005: Sin City (Gastregie) Als Autor * 1985–1987: My Best Friend’s Birthday * 1992: Reservoir Dogs – Wilde Hunde (Reservoir Dogs) * 1993: True Romance * 1994: Natural Born Killers – Originaldrehbuch bzw. Handlung, siehe Artikel zum Film * 1994: Pulp Fiction * 1995: Four Rooms * 1996: From Dusk Till Dawn * 1996: Curdled – Der Wahnsinn (Curdled) – Nachrichtenszene * 1996: The Rock - Fels der Entscheidung * 1997: Jackie Brown * 2003: Kill Bill – Volume 1 (Kill Bill: Vol. 1) * 2004: Kill Bill – Volume 2 (Kill Bill: Vol. 2) * 2007: Death Proof – Todsicher (Death Proof) * 2009: Inglourious Basterds * 2012: Django Unchained Als Produzent * 1985–1987: My Best Friend’s Birthday * 1993: Iron Monkey – Amerikanische Neuveröffentlichung * 2007: Grindhouse * 2008: Hell Ride * 2010: Machete Als leitender Produzent * 1992: Past Midnight * 1994: Killing Zoe * 1995: Four Rooms * 1996: From Dusk Till Dawn * 1996: Curdled – Der Wahnsinn (Curdled) * 1998: God Said, ‘Ha!’ * 1999: From Dusk Till Dawn 2 – Texas Blood Money – Direct to DVD * 2000: From Dusk Till Dawn 3 – The Hangman’s Daughter – Direct to DVD * 2004: My Name Is Modesty: A Modesty Blaise Adventure * 2005: Hostel * 2005: Daltry Calhoun * 2006: Freedom’s Fury * 2007: Killshot * 2007: Hostel 2 * 2008: Hell Ride Als Darsteller * 1985–1987: My Best Friend’s Birthday * 1992: Reservoir Dogs – Wilde Hunde (Reservoir Dogs, Mr. Brown) * 1993: Eddie Presley (Krankenpfleger) * 1994: The Coriolis Effect (nur Stimme) * 1994: Pulp Fiction (Jimmie) * 1994: Somebody to Love (Barkeeper) * 1994: Sleep with Me (Sid) * 1995: Dance Me to the End of Love (Groom) * 1995: Four Rooms (nur die Episode „The Man from Hollywood“, Chester Rush) * 1995: Desperado (Pick-up Guy) * 1995: Destiny Turns on the Radio (Johnny Destiny) * 1996: Girl 6 (Q.T.) * 1996: From Dusk Till Dawn (Richard Gecko) * 1997: Jackie Brown (Stimme auf dem Anrufbeantworter, im englischen Originalton) * 2000: Little Nicky (Deacon) * 2000: Alias – Die Agentin (Alias, Gastrolle in der Ersten und Dritten Staffel als McKenas Cole) * 2003: Kill Bill – Volume 1 (Kill Bill: Vol. 1, als Statist in der Szene Showdown im Haus der Blauen Blätter) * 2004: Planet of the Pitts (als er selbst) * 2007: Death Proof – Todsicher (Death Proof, als Barkeeper Warren) * 2007: Planet Terror (als Soldat Louis) * 2007: Sukiyaki Western Django (Ringo) * 2007: Diary of the Dead (nur Stimme) * 2009: Inglourious Basterds (Hände, Würgeszene; skalpierter deutscher Soldat) * 2010: Machete (Cowboy in Von Jacksons Armee) * 2012: Django Unchained (Minenaufseher) Als Regisseur, Autor oder Darsteller im Fernsehen * 1988: Golden Girls (als Elvis-Imitator) * 1995: All-American Girl (Pulp-Fiction-Parodie) * 1995: Saturday Night Live (als er selbst) * 1995: Emergency Room (Regie, Staffel 1, Folge 25, Episode „Mütter“) * 2002/2004: Alias (McKenas Cole) * 2005: CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur (Regie und Handlung, Finale Staffel 5: „Grabesstille“) * 2005: Muppets: Der Zauberer von Oz (als er selbst) Ungenannte Drehbuch-Mitarbeit * 1991: Past Midnight * 1994: It’s Pat * 1994: Crimson Tide – In tiefster Gefahr (Crimson Tide) * 1995: The Rock – Fels der Entscheidung (The Rock) * 1995: Dance Me to the End of Love Als Kameramann * 2007: Death Proof – Todsicher (Death Proof) http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quentin_Tarantino#Filmografie Publikationen Verfasste Bücher *Quentin Tarantino: Interviews (Google-Books) von Quentin Tarantino, Jackson, 1998. Sammlung Diverse Interviews. weitere Weblinks * auf imdb * auf Wikipedia (Deutsch) * auf Wikipedia (Englisch) * auf Facebook Einzelnachweise Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Filmregisseure Kategorie:Drehbuchautoren Kategorie:Schauspieler